Mary Stuart in San Francisco!
by emilia.helger
Summary: Mary Stuart was a typical 21 year old girl when her mother moves to India for a year she agree to a take a job as a nanny in the wealthiest family in San Francisco. Everything can happen when you take a girl and put her in a family with a lot of secrets and drama.
1. Chapter 1

She had been living in United States for about a year now. She was still living out of her trust fund that her mother gave her when she went on a business trip to India. She wouldn't be back for at least 3 months, so Mary had the house all to herself. After her dad died they decided to move from Scotland to San Francisco, California. Her mother got a job at the firm _Warders._ At _Warders_ they worked with different projects around the world. The job in India had come up very urgent and her mother couldn't bar to turn it down. She had leaved Mary the house and the car for her to drive. It wasn't really easy to live by your own but she had managed. The only thing she needed was a job so she could pay for everything. Her mother had giving her some money for food and other stuff. The only problem was that it wasn't enough for 3 more months. She really needed a job. She would start looking tonight at her new friend Lolas place.

She and Lola had become friends 2 weeks after they had moved in. She was 4 years older then Mary and lived in her own apartment 2 blocks away from the house. They had spent their days at the beach since then and at night on a club where Lola was a bartender. Mary was what it seemed Lola's only girlfriend because there were always just guy friends that Mary had met. It was fun for sometime but doing the same things all the time didn't work very well for her.

She locked the door behind her and put the key in the flowerpot that stood by the door. The flower pot was very important to her, her father had made it when he was sick. It was dark outside and the only light came from the streetlights, she walked very fast not because she had to, just because she always did. After a few minutes she could see Lola's apartment. When she reached the entrance she heard a noise behind her. She turned around and there was a dog coming against her. She bend down to the dog that couldn't be more then a puppy and it started licking her hand and wagged his tail. She then heard another noise this time it came from the left where a man came against her. He was in his mid 20's and had brown hair. When he came closer she could see his very clear blue eyes. He looked at her and before he open his mouth he looked down at the dog and then up at her again.

Did she bother you? He asked.

No it is fine I love dogs! They are the best thing after humans, she could hear how silly it sounded.

Good, she often becomes very aggressive to new people, usually just respond like that to me. It is really weird actually, he said and took the dog lead out of his pocket and put it on the dogs necklaces.

I didn't noticed she came up to me and licked my hand she wasn't aggressive at all. She is beautiful!

Thank you! I bought her 1 month ago, she has grown very fast since then, he smiled at her and reached out his hand.

I am Bash by the way

She took her hand and put it in his.

I am Mary.


	2. Chapter 2

She smiled at him and he wandered off in the dark. She went inside the apartment building and remembered she didn't know his last name or who he really was. The only thing she was feeling was happiness. They had been outside for 10 minutes and just talked about normal stuff. How the day had been doing and she new that they had talked about her but not about him. It confused her in many ways, why didn't he want to talk about him self? Was he embarrassed about something? She couldn't figure it out. When he left it was just a goodbye nothing else. She wondered if she would ever see him again because in a strange way she wanted to. She knocked on the door and after 30 seconds she saw Lolas happy face in the door.

What took you so long? she asked and looked straight at Mary.

I meet a man and his dog outside we where talking for a while, sorry. Mary said and looked like she was about to laugh.

It's okey, come in, I was just cooking some food for us, hope you are hungry!

Mary came inside the apartment, she had been there many times before. It smelled like fresh pasta and she saw a wine bottle infront of the computer.

I couldn't help myself Mary, I am sorry, she heard Lola say from the kitchen

What did you do now, Mary almost screamed out before she sat down infront of computer

I searched a job for you. I think I found something that would fit you and what you like, it is on the computer now, Lola said and came out of the kitchen

Mary touched the screen and on the screen a text came forward. "Need of a nanny!" It stood at the top of the job ad. "We are searching for someone who can take care of our children. Charles and Henry are our youngest. Charles is 7 and Henry is 4 years old. We want someone who is caring and want to spend time with our boys. We want someone who can live with us and can be working full time. You will get your own room and will have the sundays off. It is acceptable to have friends over on sundays but we would like for you to ask us first. You will need to be good at math, history and latin because that is what our boys are studying right now. We have a lot of horses and 2 dogs so if you now how to ride a horse that would be very useful because we like to take Saturdays to go out with the family on horseback. If this suits you then we are happy for you to call us. You will get money and clothes when you come here and you don't need to take a lot of clothes with you but for the Sundays you might want to have your own. Pleas do not send us email because we wont look at them. We want you to call us so we can get to now each other!

Sincerely The …. family.

The number where at the bottom at the page and email at the bottom. The job seamed perfect for her, she loved to ride horses and her favorite animal where dogs. Some day Mary wanted children so this job was perfect for her. She looked at Lola for a while and Lola nod at her. She then took the phone and phoned the number. After a few seconds she heard a voice in the other end…..


End file.
